God Fools Around When You're
by xoxcrimsonxox
Summary: Don’t you think sometimes God gets a kick out of playing around with you? You definitely knows he is playing around with you when you have to move without warning, live with idiots, and… oh yeah, when you’re Haruno Sakura. Oh wait, that’s me. Read more
1. Haruno Sakura

Okay

**Okay. Chapter one up! Just a little over view again: I am Rosa! Nice to meet you all, and I am also angellive, author of 'Love Of Occasions'… that is on a long hiatus right now… ' **

Full Summary of Story: Don't you think sometimes God gets a kick out of playing around with you? You definitely knows he is playing around with you when you have to move without warning, live with idiots, and… oh yeah, when you're Haruno Sakura. Oh wait, that's me. Highschoolxvampire Some hints of lemon. Pairings: Major Sasusaku, minor Nejiten, Naruhina, SaixIno ShikaxTem, GaaraxMatsuri… I wanted to try InoxSai and ShikaxTem, please don't flame if you don't like those pairings, just skip those parts. Please read and Review!

**Okay… finally we can get started, now… if someone will do the disclaimer for me…**

**Rahzel: Rosa does not own Naruto and never will…**

**Rosa: Thanks! … wait a minute… aren't you from Hatenkou Yuugi, not Naruto?**

**Rahzel: One has nothing to do with the other, I came to make this boring life for you mysterious and interesting. BANG!**

**Rosa: Oo… alright let's get started…**

( Sakura POV)

" Speaking"

Character Stats:

Haruno Sakura- 17, human.

Uchiha Sasuke- 17, ?

Hatake Kakashi- ??

Yamanaka Ino- 17, ?

Uzumaki Naruto- 17, ?

Hyuuga Hinata- 17, ?

Hyuuga Neji- 17,?

Tenten- 17, ?

Sai- 17, ?

Shizune- ??

some these will be clarified before the end of the story

Hello. Nice to meet you, I am Haruno Sakura. I am 17 years old and I have pink hair. Yes, it is natural. Okay, done, move on.

…

…

Alright, alright! Cut me some slack will you? Geez, I'm pissed, confused and I have a jet lag. It's bad enough! I don't need more things to bother me!!

…

…

You're not going to leave, are you? Sigh. Fine. I'll start from beginning. My name is Haruno Sakura, I am 17 years old and I have natural pink hair. I said all this already. I have emerald green eyes, my height is 5'4 and I weigh 120 pounds. I'm muscular, but I have a small build. Muscle weighs more than fat, alright? I participate in archery, dance, tennis and volleyball, hence, I have all these muscles. I mean, I DID participate in all these things. What do I mean? Sigh. I guess if you want to hear the whole story, sit down and listen up…

_(earlier on…)_

" Alright, see you later!" I shouted out to the blue-haired Kenji and blonde Meru. Kenji has been my best friend since kindergarten. He is tall and muscular, at the height of 5'10. To tell you the truth, I have the slightest bit of a crush on him. Oh alright, I have the BIGGEST crush on him, number 1 fan girl hidden inside me. That isn't the strangest part, here's the big thing- his family are vampire hunters. Well, at least his ancestors were. But I know for a fact that he and his twin, Meru, were definitely practicing to become one.

" Sakura, let's go shopping together!" Meru shouted back at me. Since she and her brother were always in the same class, meaning she was always in mine, she has also been my best friend since kindergarten. Though, I have no idea why they have different hair, I mean, both their parents are brunettes… weird…

"Alright! I'll get back to you on that!" With those last words, the Noriaki twins left, and I closed the door behind me. Only to see nothing. Well, I DID see my hallway and kitchen and stuff. But the jam-packed, litter piled condo my mom and I shared was… well, CLEAN. That meant trouble. BIG TROUBLE.

My mom is an artist/photographer. So she is usually busy and almost has no time to sleep, let alone clean, thus, the condo was always filled with junk; paintings here and there, photos thrown all over the place, and the condo was one word: MESSY. So can you blame me when I saw how clean it was?

Oh. My. God. Someone must have broke in! They even stole our 5 cordless phone that we bought on sale! Then, I heard a voice… " Sakura, I'm in here!" My mom. My mom is NEVER home before me. Thinking the worst, I ran up the stairs to have my mom drag me back down, out the door, into the car, and off we went. What. The. HELL??

" So honey, how was your day?" I looked at her strangely. She continued glancing at me through the reflection of the mirror. Being a young mom at the age of 35 (she had me when she was 18), her long RED hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

" Fine, but where are we going?" My mom grinned at me. Dear Lord, please don't let my mom have any inner plans…

" We are moving to Hokkaido!"

Let's start the game in Hell, shall we?

So… that brings us back into the future. It has been a week already, and I'm still a bit miffed. How would you feel if you just got pushed out of the house and was told you were going to move at the moment you actually were moving? My mom just sold our house, moved everything and forced me on the plane without telling me ANYTHING To top all this off, she enrolled me into a school. NOT. IN. JAPAN. Seriously, what kind of place is Konoha? I don't think it is specified on the map.

Konoha is a mall campus located somewhere in those ever growing forests. Okay, ever-growing BEFORE over- logging occurred. Oh yeah, when I said 'small', I meant 60 acres of land. Okay, so maybe it isn't so SMALL.

But I have to admit, the uniforms are cute. It includes a green jacket, white dress shirt, green skirt and green leg warmers to match. The designs on the clothes remind me of Burberry's designs. You know, the plaid-like one. Hmm…. Anyways, if it's in the middle of nowhere, how do I get there you ask? Simple. I take the school jet, and I live there. Lovely, just lovely. Yeah, sure, mom. When I have a daughter, I'll do exactly what you did, throw her away. IF I get a daughter, before I try to commit suicide from this so called school.

…

" Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Haruno Sakura." My teacher, Hatake Kakashi, announced to the whole class. " For the rest of the period, which ends in 20 minutes, I'll let you get acquainted." To my disbelief, he turned to his desk, sat down, and took out a porn book. Greeeaaaatt….

" Hey, it's okay! You might as well get used to it!" I turned towards the voice, which happened to be coming from the back. A girl with blonde hair and cerulean eyes gazed at me. " Come join us." I nodded and made my way towards the group. 'Us' apparently included Uzumaki Naruto, a loud blonde hair half demon-vampire, Hyuuga Hinata, a shy, blue haired, white eyed vampire, along with her brown haired vampire cousin, Neji, another brown haired vampire, Tenten and the last one has to be sex god. Vampire Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, all of them have vampire blood in them. What the hell did my mother just get me into?

" So…" Ino's voice broke through my trance. " You're human." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded, getting an unsettling feeling that if I didn't answer properly, she would eat me or something. " Relax, hun. We won't bite." Yeah right. How am I suppose to know that? As if she read my mind, she continued, " We are not allowed to feed on humans, unless given the permission… though… it would cause some problems… for humans that is. So be careful." I knew the answer comin g, but I had to ask.

" Problems?" " If you get bitten, you'll become a vampire yourself." My mother is just asking me to become a vampire, isn't she?

…

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly, and despite that fact that they weren't humans, I became friends quickly with Tenten, Hinata and Ino. Naruto was always fun to talk to, but Neji and Sasuke were pretty much silent. But Sasuke was really handsome- black hair, tall muscular build, silent aura and the most entrancing eyes I have ever gazed into. When he looked at me while Ino was introducing, I swear I just turned into jelly at that moment. But something felt dangerous with him. Exciting dangerous, that is. I think I just committed a sin by looking at him directly in the eye. Time just stopped for me…

" Oi! Sakura!" Once again, Ino's voice broke me from my trance. " Let's go see our sleeping rooms and partners." I agreed and followed her to the front of the school, where the list were posted. I couldn't help but notice almost all the pairings seemed to be… male and female? I hope it wasn't what it seemed. " Nice! I got the second hottest beast!" I looked over at Ino, who was smirking at a dark haired boy. He looked similarly to Sasuke, but his aura was lighter. " Sakura, this is Sai. Sai, this is my new friend, Sakura." Sai nodded at me, and I smiled back. " Okay, let's get looking for your partner!"

_Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, Room 666_

Oh. NO WAY IN HELL. Ino frowned. " hmm something must have gone wrong, let's talk to Ms. Shizune. We found her and told her of the problem. " Sorry, nothing can be changed." My mind blanked. No way… Ino patted me on the back. " Hey, at least we're in the next room over, 665, Hinata and Naruto is 667, and Neji and Tenten is 663." I nodded, feeling slightly better. SLIGHTLY. I turned to her once more, " But why are the pairings opposite genders?" Ino hesitated before answering…

" So they can feed off eachother, therefore, not needing human blood."

…

With a sigh, I made my way to my- OUR- room, 666. How ironic. The devil's number, but as I opened the room, I knew it wasn't ironic at all. Uchiha Sasuke is the devil himself. I nearly shrieked out loud when I stepped into the room and only saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness. Then it disappeared. I slowly turned on the lights, and sitting on his side of the bed, the sex god gazed at me calmly. He stared at me right in the eye, and I swear, I would not be as afraid if someone else said those words to me.

" Nice to meet you, Haruno Sakura. _ Let's try to get along._"

Why do I have this feeling that God fools around with you when you're Haruno Sakura?

**Okay! First chapter done! What do you think? Sorry, it's a bit wordy, but I tried fixing a lot of the parts. I thought of the pairing room thing last minute XD but critiques are greatly welcomed! please click the review button!**

**Sasuke: I'm looking forward to this.**

**Sakura: 0o… how could you Rosa??**

**Rosa: I know you want this, Sakura, it has always been your dreams.**

**Sasuke: Smirks**

**Sakura: turns to a puddle**

**Rosa: look forward to the next chapter!**

**Rosa, signing off.**


	2. One Of A Kind

Rosa back

**Rosa back! I was sort of disappointed in the number of reviews I had… quite a few people added this story to alerts and favourites, and I'm very happy, don't get me wrong! But the number of reviews was a bit on the small side… please review when finished reading chapter, I need to know if I'm doing an okay job! :D but thanks to those who DID review (inugome14 and cherry-blossom-sakura08), and without further ado, the story shall continue! ******

**Now who would do my disclaimer today?**

**Sasuke: Rosa does not own any of us.**

**Rosa: Why, thanks for coming, Sasuke! Now… you didn't have any HIDDEN intentions did you?**

**Sasuke: -smirks-**

**Rosa: don't worry, I know what to do… smirks evilly**

**Sakura: 0o Oh no. Hell is a LOOOONNNGGG game. But… let's welcome chapter 2! God fools around when you're… one of a kind! Um… I am sort of the only human around… constantly… so… would I be one of a kind? Please no!**

**--**

Recap from before:

_With a sigh, I made my way to my- OUR- room, 666. How ironic. The devil's number, but as I opened the room, I knew it wasn't ironic at all. Uchiha Sasuke is the devil himself. I nearly shrieked out loud when I stepped into the room and only saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness. Then it disappeared. I slowly turned on the lights, and sitting on his side of the bed, the sex god gazed at me calmly. He stared at me right in the eye, and I swear, I would not be as afraid if someone else said those words to me._

" _Nice to meet you, Haruno Sakura. __**Let's try to get along**__."_

_Why do I have this feeling that God fools around with you when you're Haruno Sakura?_

Oh. My. God. When I said he was sitting on the bed, did I mention he was HALF-NAKED?? The sex god really is a sex god. I could clearly see his six- pack. I almost drooled at the sight. His smirk was deadly… and gorgeous. He was so sexy; I did drool…

His smirk widened. "Hope you don't mind… the window bed." I shook my head, my brain still being in jelly state. At first, I just thought it was because he simply didn't like the sun. He was so beautifully pale! But then, he IS a vampire. As if he read my mind, he stated. "The sun doesn't really bother me just because I'm a vampire; I just don't like waking up with it shining in my face." To hide my shock, since it was creepy how it felt like he could read my mind, I scowled. "You think I like it?" He only gazed at me calmly, but I suddenly felt like the room got much hotter.

He slid into his covers, and shifted towards the wall. "Do you feel like joining me then?" I could die right there. What would you do if a sex god pretty much asked you to sleep with him? I just stared at him, wide eyes. He chuckled and pulled me towards him. All I could do was let him, and soon, I ended up flopped on top of him. I broke my trance and started waving my arms, trying to get back up. "N- no! That wasn't what I meant!"

I felt his breath tickle my neck. "You know you want it, Sakura." My blush grew. "O-of course not! I only met you today! W-why would I want to sleep with you?" He thought about it for a second. "You have a point there, but you sound like you're in denial." I scrambled out of his bed and wrapped my covers tightly around me in my own bed. "I- I'm just tired is all! You sleep, too, Sasuke! G-good night!" With that, I turned around, with my back towards him, shutting my eyes tightly. But I could still feel his gaze looking at my wrapped form. Why do I get a feeling I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight?

(WARNING: SLIGHT LEMON HERE)

_I don't know how long I've slept for, but when I rolled over to see the clock, all I saw was skin. Oh okay I looked over the body 3:00 AM. Hm. Still early. I snuggled for warmth in the covers next to the body and tried to go back to sleep._

…

… _body?! I looked up to see the onyx eyes of Sasuke himself. I opened my mouth to scream, but at that moment, he took that opportunity to kiss me. I moaned. I couldn't help it, it felt so good, so RIGHT. I felt him lick my lip for entrance, and I granted it. I pulled him closer and my lower body accidentally brushed against manhood. I let out a gasp of surprise, which gave him more room for the kiss. Soon, we pulled apart due to the lack of air, but as I was getting my breath back, I felt his hands slowly massaging my body. _

_I moaned slightly as he moved his hands against my chest, my waist, and slowly made way towards my pants. He slipped his hands in and fingered my underwear. The room was getting hotter and hotter and I felt so uncomfortable, but in a good way. " Sa-sasuke." He pulled my pants and underwear off, and I gasped, feeling the sudden cold. The warmth was replaced when Sasuke moved closer to me, and without warning, plunged one of his fingers in my core. The sudden feeling made me close my eyes and tilt my head back. Slowly, he pumped his finger in and out, and added another one, making me wait in agony for my much needed release. "Sasuke, p-please. Faster." _

_The heat in my lower stomach was torturous. Sasuke paid me no heed and stayed at the same pace. So that was how he wanted to play, was it? I fought against the feelings of release and started sliding my hands down his boxers. Two can play at this game. When I reached my destination, I wrapped my fingers around him. He hissed and stopped movements, making me whine slightly. But I asked for this, plus I wanted to torture him. Slowly, I began pumping him. He thrusted into my hands with each of my movements. " Sakura." His voice was desperate, but I kept my pace. I pumped him, even slower than his pace, until he suddenly put his fingers back into my core, and thrusted- fast. In less than a minute, I found release. I screamed and my mind blanked for a minute. I panted, and continued doing what I was previously doing. But faster this time._

_Faster and faster I went until he was almost there. "Sakura, I-I'm going to.." and I stopped. Sasuke looked at me with glazed half-lidded eyes, wondering why I was stopping. I flipped over a bit, making me on top of him from our side to side position, and slid down his body. With one last look at him, I took his manhood into my mouth. He hissed and grabbed my hair. Feeling the sudden warmth of my mouth made him cum right away, filling my mouth with hot liquid. I swallowed all of it, and he flipped our positions, making him on top this time. _

"_Are you ready?" I nodded, and slowly he…_

( END LEMON)

I woke up to the clock beeping. Ugh. Almost there, why did that dream have to end? Wait, what the heck was that dream about? I don't even like Sasuke like that! I liked Kenji! I've only met Sasuke yesterday anyways… I turned off my alarm and looked around. Sasuke was smirking at me. "Had a nice dream?" Don't even ask me how he knew, I have no idea.

"Wh-what are you talking about now? What dream?" Sasuke looked amused.

"You were moaning my name out loud throughout the whole night, thinking dirty thoughts?" My blush was intense. How did he knew? "B-be quiet! I wasn't moaning your name! I-I was thinking about… umm… about…" He chuckled.

"Alright, but would you mind telling me how your pants and underwear ended up on the floor?" I looked. Sure enough, my pink underwear and pajama bottoms were on the floor. Oh shit. I can't get out of this one. As I tried to make an excuse, he slid out of bed, grabbed my underwear and took it with him towards the bathroom. I looked at him for the whole time. "Um… where are you going with my underwear?"

"I'm washing it, and then I'm going to keep it."

…

…

" SASUKE YOU PERVERT!"

He chuckled and looked back at me from the bathroom door. "Hey, I'm not the one that was tempting me throughout the whole night, threw away her underwear, and let's the whole world see her butt." With that, he shut the door, and I noticed that I was indeed half-naked, ON TOP of the covers. Lovely.

--

While the shower was occupied by Sasuke, I studied the room a bit. I was so nervous about sharing a room with Sasuke that I didn't even notice the room designs fully. It was a pretty big room, for two people at least; it was separated into sections. There was a living room, a bathroom, the bed section, a kitchen and a study section The walls were soundproof, thank god. I'm still blushing about the dream. The living room walls were a nice tint of orange, matching the bamboo floor. There was a kotatsu in the middle and a 50 inch flatscreen TV, with a nice soft couch in front of it, fit for 2 people. The study room was separated from the living room with a sliding door. I peeked inside. The room was an emerald shade of green. Not hard on he eyes at all, and matched the comfortable tatami mats. Inside was a computer desk, a small couch with a laptop and a few shelves with a few empty spaces, for my books probably. Nothing out of the ordinary, though I have to say the window was HUGE.

Moving on I went to the kitchen. Very homey; a decent sized refrigerator, a new microwave and a big oven and stove. There was a small table for eating and a lot of lights on the ceiling. The walls were white with white tiles. Nice. The bedroom section was the 'upstairs' part. I noticed this yesterday but failed to mention it. Just simple bamboo steps leading to the room, and sliding doors. The wall was a dark blue, and the carpet was a silvery colour. One bed was by the wall (Sasuke's), and one bed was by the window (mine).

(**Note: Remember, this is like a dorm thing, so they can't have windows on the right or left side, in this case, if you think north, east, south and west, Sasuke's bed is on the east, with Sakura's horizontally put against the north wall.**)

There was a big dresser, a small table, a 30inch flatscreen TV and another bookshelf.

I heard Sasuke get out of the bathroom, so I guess I'll take one too. I grabbed my uniform and headed towards the bathroom. Sasuke really does look good in everything; the boy's uniform consists of a white button up dress shirt, a green plaid tie and green pants. My face shaded red slightly as I went passed him into the bathroom.

The bathroom was HUGE! Because I was so freaked out yesterday I forgot to brush my teeth, whoops. There were separate sections where we actually do our business. On one side, there was a door in blue, and on the other, a door in red. I pushed through the door in red. There was a nice white toilet and a sink. The showers and bath was on the outside though. I guess that's where that 'lovers' thing come in. But who cares about that?!... for now. I took off my clothes and took my shower…

…

When I got out, Sasuke was no where to be found. Hmph. Stupid jerk, leaving me behind. I headed towards the door with my bag, put on my shoes and opened the door. I nearly got a heart attack when Sasuke's arms encircled my waist. "It's about time you finished, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." I nodded and we took off. " Well, if it wasn't you who suddenly disappeared, maybe I would've been faster coming out." " So you were looking for me?" "Shut up."

--

A week has already passed.

"So… Ino?" The blonde looked over at me. Right now we are in third period, one right before lunch. There are 6 classes a day. From nine to ten, is English. Ten to eleven is History. Eleven to twelve is Math. Then comes lunch, which is twelve to two. Science is two to four, because we learn physics, chemistry, biology, and others, like astronomy, etc. You get the point. Then five to seven is option courses. Option courses include fashion, beauty, martial arts, all the works. Right now we are in Math class, easiest one for me. "There is a cafeteria, but why is it never… full?" It's true, I usually only see like, half the school, which is still a lot, but because the caf is so big, it really isn't crowded.

"Because we cook for ourselves…" She glared at Sasuke. "Didn't you tell her all the basic regulations of the school?" Sasuke shrugged. "Might have slipped my mind. After all, I was very… UNCOMFORTABLE in my sleep last night." He glanced over at me and winked. Thank god the bell rang at that moment, and I took Sasuke by the arm and ran.

…

" So… Sasuke…" I started. We were eating lunch right now, back in our own room. " This is why the cafeteria is only open in needed cases, like if you run out of food?" He nodded. He finished his bite in his mouth and answered all the hidden questions that were in my mind. "We have to buy our own food and have to go buy our own needed supplies." "But how do we get money?" I waited while he took a sip of his drink. "You know the school is 60 acres of land right?" I nodded. "Well, that's just the school." He finished his sentence and started on his cake.

"What do you mean?" He stopped eating and answered. "I mean it's just the school, there is another part of land near here where there are shopping centres, supermarkets and offices." My eyes glimmered. "Malls?!" He nodded. Wow… but wait. "How do we get money?" "Oh. We get monthly allowance, but everyone is different, depending on their rank." Rank, huh? I sighed. My rank was of a low human's, that's like, bottom of all bottom's. "Thanks for the meal." I stood up and gathered everything in the sink. Sasuke surprised me by following me. "You helped made the food, so I'll help wash." Together we washed the plates, and for the whole time, I had a small smile on my face.

…

My neck was throbbing… almost painfully. After lunch, during science, we had to get a seal. It's like a protection seal making sure only your partner can bite you, blah blah. Sasuke and I have the same seal, on the same part of our neck. I touched it and continued to class.

…

"S-sakura-chan!" I looked behind me. Hinata was the one that called me, but Tenten was also next to her. "W-we were wondering if you would like to j-join us for a trip to t-the mall." I squealed. "Really?!" She nodded. I hugged her. "Okay, let me change and ready, okay?" She nodded and all three of us ran back to room 666.

"Sasuke!" I called out as a opened my door, motioning for Tenten and Hinata to come in. "I'm going out okay? Are you coming?" He was lying on the bed. He shook his head. I slowly approached him. "Hey, you alright? Do you want me to stay with you?" Truth is, I wanted to go to the mall, but if he was sick, I was willing to stay. He looked like he was tired… VERY tired. His normally pale skin had turned a bit yellow, and his onyx eyes were dull. There were bags under his eyes and his lips were dry. "What happened?"

He shook his head again. "Nothing, just tired, but you go ahead, I'll wait for you here." I looked uncertained… but nonetheless left with Hinata and Tenten. As we left the building, Tenten turned to me. "Has Sasuke tried anything?" I shook my head. "By trying, if you mean having sex, then no." Hinata shook her head. " W- we meant, sucking yo-your blood." Oh yeah, Sasuke is a vampire. But once again, I shook my head.

"Sakura. Sasuke will be in danger if you don't give him your blood."

--

The mall was huge! We got to the other piece of land, away from campus, but bus. Well, you can take the bus, drive yourself or take a ship. Convenient, no? There really was everything, but the first thing I noticed was the mall. It was in the centre of the land. "Wow…" I breathed in and could smell the scent of food. It made me hungry, but especially since I didn't eat dinner. My mind wandered back to Sasuke, but I'm sure he could grab his own food if he was hungry.

I had a great time with Hinata and Tenten, we shopped through the new stuff, old stuff, grabbed food and bought a lot of things! But the image of Sasuke still bothered my mind and my seal was starting to burn. I clutched my neck and groaned in pain. Hinata and Tenten looked at me in concern. "I- I'm fine, but I think I will go home now." Home. When has that place been home? I started shedding tears as I ran. Thank god the bus was there, I was desperate to go. They offered to go with me, but I shook them off. "No, you're meeting Neji and Naruto later at the festival, aren't you?" The looked back at the mall and nodded. "It's okay, I'll be fine." And I stepped onto the bus and headed back.

…

As I ran back, Sasuke still haunted my mind, and the pain was starting to excel. I needed to go back home now. It's funny, I've only met Sasuke for about two weeks… but I felt a connection with him.

…

Home is our room, room 666. Home is all the times I've spent with Sasuke. Home is where we eat our meals, talk, sleep. Home is with Sasuke.

…

I opened our door, and ran up the stairs. He wasn't there. My mind raced. I dashed into the bathroom, nothing. I looked in the study, empty. I turned on the lights in the kitchen. He was there, lying on the floor, face distorted in pain. "SASUKE!" I kneeled next to him. He was breathing in and out rapidly, and my heart felt like it was torn. I ran towards the phone.

"Ms. Shizune, please help! Sasuke's in pain!" I started crying. I ran back to Sasuke and tried to carry him onto the bed. I managed to get him there safely. "Sasuke…" I whimpered and grabbed his hand. "Sa-sakura." He opened his eyes a bit, and I could fully see the pain in his eyes. "I'm here, I'm here!"

Please. Someone come quick. I need help…

--

**Annnnnddd…. With that, chapter 2 is done! Sorry for the crappy lemon, it was my first one. ' So what is wrong with Sasuke? You'll just have to find out next chapter! Is this going okay? Should I just forget about it? Please let me know! :D So click the little review button! **

**Sasuke: How pathetic am I?**

**Rosa: It's okay, blame it on Sakura.**

**Sakura: How is this my fault?**

**Rosa: You'll find out next chapter!**

**Rosa, signing off.**


	3. author's note PLEASE READ

Just a little author's note here

**Just a little author's note here. First of all, I'd like to say how GREATLY appreciated I am of all your favourites and adds. I'd also like to thanks my reviewers, which is what I want to talk about. **

**So far, I have 2 chapters, but 4 reviews only. I have only 3 people who have reviewed. I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong. But I WOULD like more reviews, if you don't mind. Anything is good, even just a random 'hi' or something. Because, I can tell you now, the number of alerts and adds are tripled the amount of reviews I have. Not saying you HAVE to review, I'd just appreciate it. **

**So… I will have the next chapter soon, but I kinda wanna wait until I have a reasonable amount of reviews, you know, just to make me feel like people want to read the story. So… 10 reviews? Not unreasonable. But if I don't get any more, I'll still update… probably… thanks!**

**Rosa, signing off.**


End file.
